Flashes in the Dark
by scrpbkqueen
Summary: Emma has been missing for a while. What she can remember comes in flashes. Sam and Dean don't know what to make of this case, but have to figure it out to stop it from happening again. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing Supernatural. Emma is mine however.

A/N: Please read and review. Let me know if this is something I should continue. Thanks!

* * *

Emma stumbled into the dimly lit restroom. Her head was swimming from too many drinks. She was a light weight, and the six drinks she had was more than her system could handle. There was another woman standing at one of the sinks. Emma nodded at her as she turned on the sink. She wet her hands and dabbed the water at her face and neck.

"Rough night?" The woman asked. Her voice was husky from one too many years smoking, Emma guessed.

"Mmm." Emma turned off the sink. "Too many fruity drinks." She swallowed a gulp of air while trying to steady her stomach. "Either too much alcohol or too much sugar." The woman nodded. Emma noticed that the other woman was very attractive, even for being in her late thirties. She had dark blond hair that had slight streaks of gray running through it. Her eyes were a vivid green with gold flecks in them. Her lips were a medium fullness and stained red from the lipstick that worn off earlier in the night. She had a good figure for her age that showed she worked out. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a low cut red sweater. Emma was pretty sure she was considered a cougar, but she also had a feeling that she had no problem getting men, no matter their age.

"I know that feeling, Emma." Emma looked at the woman again. How did she know her name? The woman took a step closer to Emma and smiled. The smile was supposed to be pleasant, but it sent a sickening feeling into the pit of her stomach, one that made the effect of the alcohol seem mild. "Just relax, open your mouth wide and take a deep breath." Emma did as the woman suggested. "You'll feel better in a few minutes." The woman came within inches of Emma's face and opened her mouth as well. What the hell was going on? Emma knew she was drunk, but someone had to have slipped something into her drink because she swore she saw black smoke coming out of the woman's mouth. Emma drew in a deep breath to scream, but was quickly choking on the black smoke, then all went black.

Emma was standing at the sink looking in the mirror when her friend Natalie entered the restroom. "Emma, honey, you okay?" Natalie asked. She stopped short when she saw the woman lying on the floor unconscious. "Is she okay?"

Emma didn't look away from the mirror. "Yeah. She passed out a second ago, too much to drink." She glanced at Natalie in the mirror as she applied fresh lipstick. "Natalie, you look amazing tonight." Natalie smiled at her friend as they exchanged a look in the mirror. Emma moved behind Natalie and lifted her hair from her shoulders. "You should wear your hair up more. You look so sexy that way. The guys really love it." Natalie tried to pull away from her friend. They were close, but this was making her more than a little uncomfortable. Something just didn't seem right about Emma.

"Thanks, Em. I'll remember that next time we go out." She again tried to move past her friend, but Emma kept right with her. They locked eyes in the mirror and Emma smiled. It wasn't her normal warm and friendly smile. Something about this smile sent chills down Natalie's spine.

Without saying a word Emma leaned forward and kissed Natalie on the neck. Natalie stiffened and whirled around on her friend. "What the hell?"

Emma shrugged. "I've always wanted to do that," the chilling smile came back, "and this." Natalie gave Emma a puzzling look as her friend placed her hands on each side of Natalie's head and with a motion that was as quick as a blink of the eye, she snapped her neck. Natalie's lifeless body fell to the ground beside the other woman. Emma looked in the mirror and her eyes flashed black for a second before she left the restroom.

"Dean, I'm telling you that missing person's case in Bloomington was more than just a standard missing person's case," Sam said waving the newspaper article in the air. Dean glanced over at his brother and then back at the road.

"No it wasn't. We were there for three days and nothing came up. No EMF, EVP, sulfur, nothing. It was a case of a psycho went into that club, killed those two women and took the third, nothing more." Dean's tone was getting edgy. This argument had been going on for the last fifty miles, and he was tired of it.

"The one woman had been dead for weeks. The other woman was dead only a matter for minutes when the bodies were found. The surveillance tapes showed the other girl, Emma, left on her own, without her friend. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

Dean shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. "We've been over this before. Maybe they were on the prowl for guys, and she figured her friend left with a guy. She wasn't having much luck and left the club. Now, she disappeared after that. It's possible. People vanish all the time and are never found. It doesn't mean that something supernatural is going on, Sam. This wasn't a case for us. End of discussion." Dean's tone showed he was done with the topic. Sam dropped the article in his lap and slumped into the front seat in a huff. There were times like this that Dean reminded him so much of their dad, his way or the highway, no room for discussion.

The road was dark and lonely. It had been fifty miles since the last gas station and road lights were only every few miles. Sam started to feel his eyes droop when he suddenly saw a woman stumbling on the side of the road. "Dean!" Dean noticed the woman at the same time and hit the brakes. The Impala stopped just feet from hitting her. She was dressed in a short black skirt, a royal blue sleeveless blouse, and strappy heels. From where they were sitting, both men could see bruises on her arms and a cut on her cheek. She placed her hands on the hood to steady herself. Sam looked down at the article, "Dean?"

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing." The slowly got out of the car and approached the woman. It couldn't be her. They were over two hundred miles from Bloomington and hadn't seen a car for hours.

"Emma?" Sam asked and she turned to look at Sam. She nodded and wobbled a little. Dean rushed to catch her before she fell to the pavement.

"Sam? Sam Winchester?" The brothers looked at each other confused since they had never met the girl before.

"Yeah?" Sam stepped closer to her.

"I've been looking for you." Emma passed out and slumped into Dean's arms.

"Didn't expect that," Dean commented as he scooped her up and carried her to the back seat of the Impala.

"No kidding." Sam got a blanket out of the trunk and covered her up.

Dean threw the car into gear as soon as they were all settled and looked at his brother. "Okay, maybe that was our kind of case." Sam frowned, nodded and looked back at their sleeping passenger.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, please. Let us go!" The woman's cry echoed in the room. Emma looked at her and shook her head.

"Sorry, love, I can't do that." She smiled and ran her finger down the woman's cheek. "It will be your turn in a moment. Hold tight." She turned back to the man she had pinned to the opposite wall. "Now, tell me what you know about Sam Winchester?"

"I don't know a Sam Winchester." The man grunted as he fought against the invisible restraints holding him in place.

"Wrong answer." Emma flicked her wrist and the man screamed as blood ran out of his mouth.

Static, everything was filled with a static, the kind that floods the television screen when the cable goes out.

"You can run, but I will find you." Her voice had an evil sound to it. One that was odd to Emma's ears. She felt trapped. Her body had never felt so small. She banged on the walls, but it was futile. Nothing happened.

More static.

Emma threw her head back in pleasure as the strange man kissed down her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him tightly. She let out a laugh that sounded so far from her own laugh that she wondered if she was dreaming. Who was this man and why was he kissing her? This was not how she pictured her first time. She knew she had blacked out before, so maybe she could do that again. She didn't want to remember this.

More static.

She looked down at the man that had been kissing her earlier. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood. She looked at her hands and saw them crimson from the amount of blood that had stained them. What had happened? Why was she doing these things? This was the third person she knew of that she had killed.

"Daddy?" She looked to the bedroom door and saw a small girl standing there.

"You're daddy is dead, sweet heart." The girl screamed and ran. "And now it is your turn." Emma turned and chased the child.

_No! Stop! Don't hurt her!_ Emma banged against the wall that was keeping her trapped in her own body. She could hear the child screaming. _Stop! She's just a child, a scared and sweet child. Don't hurt her!_ It was too late. When Emma came too again she was somewhere else. She knew what had happened to the child, but she refused to think about it. The only thing running through her mind right now was Sam Winchester.

Sam and Dean looked up from their research when Emma screamed and sat up in the bed. Sam stayed where he was as Dean rushed to her side. They had decided to keep Sam from being too close to her until they found out what she wanted with Sam.

"Emma?" Dean gently shook her shoulders. Her eyes opened and she fell into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Dean gave his brother a look for help as he held Emma, trying to quiet her. "It'll be okay. Shh." He stroked her hair and prayed she stopped crying soon. He was not good with women when it came down to them crying.

Emma leaned back a few minutes later and looked at Dean and then Sam. "Where am I?"

"Roodhouse, Missouri." Sam said as he closed his laptop.

Emma shook her head and fought tears again. "I don't understand." She swallowed hard trying to fight the lump in her throat.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked. She looked confused. "What do you remember about the night you went missing?"

"Um…not a lot." She rubbed her forehead and tried to think back. "It's all in flashes, terrible things." She looked at Sam. She knew Sam. She took a shaky breath and began. "I remember being in a club with Natalie and having had too much to drink. I went to the restroom because I felt sick." She closed her eyes and there was more static. She watched in black and white the scene that played out in the dimly lit restroom. She looked down at Natalie's lifeless body and smiled. Emma began to scream and cry again. Dean gave Sam a worried look. "Oh, God! I killed her. I killed my friend!" Emma covered her face and started crying. Dean rubbed her back awkwardly and waited for her to calm down.

"Emma, I know this is hard," Sam offered. "Take a deep breath and try to remember what happened before you killed your friend." Emma took a deep breath and nodded.

"Um…there was a woman. She started talking to me and then she was holding my face. I don't understand what happened next, but she opened her mouth and black smoke came billowing out of her mouth and into mine. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. The next thing I really remember is you finding me on the road."

Sam and Dean gave each other a look that said more than they were letting on. "Emma, you need to rest." Dean said as he slowly laid her back on the pillow.

Once she was comfortable and had her eyes closed, Dean pointed to the door. Sam followed his brother out and shut the door quietly.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked with his arms spread wide.

"I don't know." Sam looked at the shut motel door. "She was possessed. That much we know."

"Demons! Seriously?" Dean yelled. "Why? Between Yellow Eyes and Ruby, I've had my fill." He looked back at Sam. "Now another one is looking for you?"

Sam shrugged. "She doesn't seem possessed now. Maybe she remembers my name from the demon. Maybe it's one that I sent back to Hell and now it's back and wants revenge?" He shrugged again. "We'll figure this out and help this poor girl."

Dean stared at the door to their motel room and sighed. "I'm so sick of this shit!" He ran his hands through his short brown hair. Sam watched his brother pace up and down the sidewalk.

Emma screamed again. "It's going to be a long night," Dean said as they entered the motel room. Sam nodded and went to get the girl a wash cloth.


End file.
